The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Trust
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Zatanna has begun a relationship with Selina Kyle AKA the Catwoman. But as the latter is about to discover, old habits die hard... Set before LITTER. FEMMSLASH and (limited) SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 1

They held eachother close, the moonlight shining through the bedroom window. The sheets were skewed across the floor, along with their clothes. They lay together entwined, both attempting to regain their breaths. "That... that was really something."

Selina Kyle smirked at the woman in her arms. "I've had no complaints."

Zatanna Zatara cocked an eyebrow. "You're not very good at being modest, are you?"

"What can I say?" Selina said. "I said I'd never lie to you. Which is why I mean it when I say _you_ were magical."

Rolling her eyes, Zatanna nuzzled closer to her lover. She still had trouble believing it was really happening. It was less than five months since she had started a relationship with the infamous cat burglar - they had gotten past the awkward "I love you"s with little trouble, considering the difficulty every other aspect of their coupling had. Needless to say, many of Zatanna's colleagues in the Justice League were less than thrilled with the idea. Some of them - Ollie mostly - even accused Selina of playing the magician as some part of an elaborate plot.

Not that Zatanna could really blame them. Selina was the world-renowned Catwoman, someone not to be trusted. Still, with that said, the one person she expected to have the most objection to the pairing was surprisingly supportive. Though he was obviously wary, Bruce had given his "blessing". Zatanna guessed his marriage to Diana had calmed his paranoia somewhat.

Truth be told, Zatanna could understand her teammates' reactions. But even so, not only had she fallen in love with the Feline Fatale, but the woman had returned her feelings. Selina had even renounced her criminal ways to be with her. Not even Bruce had managed to wrangle that out of her. And contrary to rumours - again, mostly fueled by Ollie - Zatanna had not used a spell to change Selina. Once she realised she had fallen for the thief, Zatanna promised herself she would _never_ use her magic on Selina like that.

Any worries the magician had at Selina's intentions where finally silenced when she chose Zee over her partnership with the duo of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. When Selina declared her love for Zatanna after the pair's defeat, the Justice Leaguer's heart had threatened to melt.

Within weeks, they were practically living together. Zatanna was spending less time at Shadowcrest and more at Selina's Gotham apartment. The magician had moved half of her personals into the place... including the "we're in a relationship" staple of the toothbrush. It had taken more time to get used to all of Selina's cats, but at least Zatanna was not allergic, as they both feared.

There were other obstacles to overcome. At first, Selina had still sometimes gone out at night; though she always insisted it was just for exercise, Zatanna was fearing she was still committing robberies. Only when Selina decided to temporarily stop suiting up did Zee relax. Thus, she felt it was only fair to briefly halt her stage career and cut down on her time with the League... though the latter was partly due to the comments she suffered from the less-supportive Leaguers. Zatanna had once come back from a meeting almost in tears, resulting in a _pissed_ Selina wanting to storm the Watchtower.

It hurt like crazy that her friends were less than thrilled about her newfound love - either through caring wariness or outright incredulity - but Zatanna could see their point of view. Selina's past was an open book. But Zatanna trusted the reformed criminal. She _had_ to... or she feared her heart would break.

"What's wrong?"

The question brought Zatanna out of her musing. "Nothing," she replied.

"Y'know," Selina said, "it hurts when you lie, when I said _I_ never would."

Zatanna sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... "

"Zee?" It still made the magican's heart all fuzzy when her lover used her nickname.

"I was... just thinking about the League."

Selina audibly _humphed_. "_Please_. I know they're your friends, darling, but if they can't accept your happiness, then they're not worth worrying about."

"They _are_ my friends, Selina," said Zatanna. "Their opinion means alot to me. I know you don't care, but _I_ do. Please, try and understand."

Selina sighed. "All I understand is they're making you unhappy. _No one_ will do that if I have anything to do with it. Because... " She paused.

Zatanna frowned. "Because what?"

"Because... " Selina took a deep breath. "Because you're the most important thing to me."

Smiling, Zatanna felt her heart rise. "I love you."

Grinning back, Selina moved her head closer to Zatanna's. "Ditto... " With that, they kissed passionately.

Which, as always, led to alot more...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 2

Selina read the letter intently.

It was one of the relatively rare times she was staying at Shadowcrest. After briefly stopping off at her San Fransisco apartment to pick up her mail, Zatanna had had to return to her main home to take care of some things, and Selina had tagged along. If she was truthful, she could not bear to be apart from her magic lady. Since they had gotten together, Selina was feeling things she had not experienced in years. Not her feelings for another woman - Selina had often been with her own gender - but rather, that her feelings were so strong. Indeed, she had not felt this way since Bruce. She was deeply in love with Zatanna Zatara.

Of course, she was initally worried - had the magician put a spell on her? Some of Zatanna's colleages certainly seemed to think so. But... somehow, Selina _knew_ that was not the case. It was silly, in a way - there would be no way of knowing for sure. But... she just _felt_ it. She _knew_ Zatanna would never manipulate her in that way. Call it a cat's instinct.

Selina had been overjoyed over the past five months. She had not only fallen in love, but had done so with the most perfect person she had ever known. Zee was caring, understanding and accepting. Heck, she even got on with her cats. Zatanna also happened to be incredibly sexy - especially with those fishnets - and _amazing_ in bed. Selina was no slouch, but Zatanna was something else.

Selina knew she loved Zatanna completely. For her to give up crime was no small feat. But surprisingly, Selina found she did not miss it nearly as much as she thought she would. Being with Zee was far more important, and pleasurable. As amazing as it seemed, burglary faded into near-insignificance compared to what she now had with Zatanna. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the magician, and if no more thievary was the cost... then it was a cost she was willing to pay.

Of course, it was hard: whenever she saw something she liked in a shop window or advertised on TV, her first thought was to steal it. But she knew as time went on, she would get over it... she hoped so, anyway.

That was not the only thing. For the first couple of months, Selina still went out at night sometimes. Zatanna worried she was still burglarising, and though temptation was often there, in truth Selina just needed to get away. She was scared of getting too close... of letting someone else into her life, only for one or both of them to end up hurt. But once she saw how concerned Zatanna was at her occassional absenses, Selina semi-retired as the Catwoman. In return, Zee had temporarily "retired" herself to build their relationship, causing Selina to fall even more in love.

Selina's focus returned to the letter. It was an open invitation to magicians for a performance in Las Vegas. It would be very well-paid, and the couple could really do with the money now. Since Selina had given up her "occupation", her savings were in danger of running out. Coupled with her lover's extended holiday from _her_ occupation, cash was hardly flooding in. Anything would be beneficial.

Selina smirked to herself. It was strange how both were "out of work". It seemed they had made their vocations "constant sex with eachother"... not that either were complaining, of course.

Her instant arousal at that thought temporarily disapated at the sound of the door opening. "Sorry I took so long," Zatanna sighed as she entered. "No matter how many times I've done so, conferring with Dr. Fate is always a struggle." Her breathless state caused Selina to heat up again, and she strode upto her. "Anyway, I'm free for a... "

The magician was cut off by Selina's lips on hers. After momentary shock, Zatanna adapted, wrapping her arms around her partner's neck.

It was not until an hour later that a coherent sentence - other than an occassional "I love you!" - was spoken. Leaning against the back of the sofa, a naked Zatanna stroked her lover's cheek. "Did you miss me that much?"

An equally-nude Selina chuckled. "I have some news."

To Selina's surprise, Zatanna's demeanor instantly changed. "News? What do you mean?"

Blinking, Selina answered. "You got a letter. About a magic show."

"A show?" asked Zatanna, surprise in her tone.

"Yes," Selina replied, confused. "Why - what's wrong?"

Zatanna was silent for a moment, "You know I've cut down on my shows... " she eventually said.

"We need the money," Selina asserted. When Zatanna looked down, Selina knew something was wrong. "Do... you have a problem with me reading your mail?"

"No," said the magician.

"Then what?"

Zatanna was silent again. Eventually she muttered, "You're... you're not bored already, are you?"

Selina frowned. "Bored?"

"Of me," came the whispered response.

Selina sighed with relief. "_Oh_... listen, magic lady, I could _never_ be bored of you." To prove her point, she kissed her girlfriend passionately. When they finally had to break for air, Selina nuzzled her lips to Zatanna's neck, purring lovingly. "I love you... "

Leaning into the touch, Zatanna took a deep breath. When Selina looked up at her, Zatanna stroked her darling's cheek again. "I'm sorry, love," she breathed. "And you're right - we need some revenue. I'll look into it. But now, I just have one more conference, and then I'm all yours."

"You still have something to do?" asked Selina. "So have I now made you late?"

"Even if you had, you're worth it," said Zatanna. "But Captain Marvel won't be available until after school's out. And conferences with him don't last long."

"School?" Selina said. "He has to pick up Marvel Jnr. and Mary?"

Smirking, Zatanna remained silent.

"Hold on," Selina mused, "You telling me you still have a couple of hours to spare?"

Zatanna nodded. "So stop talking and kiss me."

It was _another_ hour before they had to rest again, with Zatanna's head laying on Selina's more-than-ample bosom. "So... where is this magic show, anyway?" she eventually asked.

Selina sighed as she licked the last of Zee's "taste" from her lips. "Vegas" she answered.

There was no way she could have noticed Zatanna's eyes shoot open...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 3

Las Vegas.

It was as if her worst fears were threatening to come true.

Shows in Vegas always went well. Zatanna was paid well for her performances in any of the theatres, stages and casinos. She often went all out when there, wanting to leave the patrons with a show they would never forget. So it was not the magic show she was fearing.

It was the location. Vegas. Lots of casinos. Lots of money.

Money that could be... stolen.

Zatanna shook her head. She tried to whisk away the thought. It was silly - Selina had gone legit. She had renounced her criminality. The Catwoman was a villainess no more.

But... but... Zatanna could not help the fear in the back of her mind.

True, they needed money. But was that the real reason Selina was insistant that her girlfriend do the show? Or was it because it was a potential goldmine?

Feeling a headache coming on, Zatanna looked out of her window overlooking San Fransisco, where the couple had returned to once her duties at Shadowcrest were completed. Selina had then left again to stock up on supplies - milk, mostly. For once, Zee was glad for the solace... she needed to think.

How could she still be doubting her spouse? They had been together for five months, and not once had Selina left any hint that she might return to crime. She had not even worn her catsuit in weeks. In truth, _neither_ had been wearing much of _anything_ for most of those five months...

Although instantaneously aroused at the thought, it did not last as the idea of losing her lover returned. Zatanna felt a pang of sorrow inside her. She could not believe this was happening... just when things were going so well. Now all of Zee's doubts and insecurities had been brought up. She had been in bliss since they had begun their relationship. She could not bear to think of them not together. Indeed, they had only started their relationship, but Zatanna already feared she could not live without Selina in her life. She loved her with all her heart.

When Selina had suggested she go back to work, Zatanna had worried she had indeed become bored... sick of Zee always being around. So the thought of Selina leaving her to return to crime hurt worse than anything. But just as bad was that Zee was even _considering_ it. How could she? She should _trust_ her lover, not always think she will leave her... that Ollie's accusations were true, and that the Catwoman _was_ just playing a game.

A tear fell down Zatanna's face. If Selina had faked her feelings, it would break her heart. But the more she tried to shake the fears away, the more they filled her.

Zatanna had to be sure. She went to the computer in the corner of the lounge and, once it had booted up, looked up the current sights and sounds of Vegas. Sure enough, there was the advertised magic show she had been invited to - obviously, she had not yet replied - but nothing else much around. Except the ever-present casinos.

She should have felt better, but she did not. Part of her had wondered if the show itself was just something Selina had made up to get them there. Thankfully, that was not the case. Still, the casinos themselves were enough to fuel her worries. Perhaps Selina already knew of them. Perhaps she had been there before. Perhaps she knew where the vaults were...

Clenching her jaw, Zatanna turned away from the screen and walked to the kitchen. She had to get over this! Selina loved her. And more to the point, she loved Selina. She had to _trust_ her! Selina had given up crime... she wanted to be with the magician. The least Zatanna could do was believe in their love, dammit. And she wanted to. She wanted them to work _so much_.

Zatanna came to a decision. She _would_ do the show. After all, they _did_ need the money. And besides, it would be a chance to show off on stage to her beloved. Resolutely, Zatanna immediately spun on her heel and went back to the lounge, towards the phone...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 4

"Honey, I'm home!" Selina entered her girlfriend's apartment, shopping bags full of milk - and not much else - in one hand, keys in the other. Expecting her gorgeous magic lady to answer, Selina was surprised to find Zatanna sat infront of her laptop, writing something down on a pad. "Zee?"

"Just a minute, Mr. Dini," said Zatanna as she turned to look at Selina. She then stood up and strode to her spouse and quickly yet passionately kissed her. Selina returned the gesture wholeheartedly before Zee broke the contact, smiled sweetly, then returned to the phone.

As Selina went to the kitchen and put the milk away, she heard Zatanna's half of the conversation. She had clearly agreed to the Las Vegas show. Selina was pleased - now that she had given up crime, they needed some cash. Besides, seeing Zatanna lit up on stage would be truly stunning.

She returned to the lounge just as her lover finished the call. Standing again, the magician dipped her head to the side. "Get everything you need?"

Walking upto her, Selina smiled. "Just the essentials."

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Selina's waist when they were close enough. "We're going to Vegas," she said.

"You know it makes sense," Selina responded. "It'll be fun. We need to take some time off."

Quirking an eyebrow, Zatanna pulled Selina closer to her. "If memory serves, we haven't been doing _anything_ lately except... " She paused.

"Except make love?" finished Selina as she hooked her arms behind Zee's neck. "I love how shy you can be."

Zatanna's eyes seemed to twinkle. "Make love... " she whispered.

Selina frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Zee said, shaking her head. "Anyway, we leave in two days. I hope you got enough supplies to last that long."

"Like I said, the essentials." They kissed again, Selina pushing Zatanna's head forward, deepening the contact. Eventually they had to break for air. "I just hope you get used to having your fridge full of milk cartons," Selina said after taking a breath.

"Actually, that reminds me," said Zatanna. "'Honey, I'm home'?"

Selina was confused, then assumed what her lover must have meant. "I didn't mean it like that," she stated. "I mean, we're not living together..." She paused. "I wasn't presuming," she eventually mumbled.

Stroking her partner's cheek, Zatanna smiled lovingly. "I think it's sweet," she said. "If a little cliche."

"Says the magician who wears a tophat and tails," Selina replied, though she quickly regretted it. "Er, no offense."

In response, Zee nuzzled her mouth against Selina's neck. "Make love to me," she whispered, her breath bringing goosebumps to Selina's skin.

Giving a classic Cheshire Cat grin, Selina began unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt. "Gladly... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 5

Selina emerged from the bedroom dying of thirst. Their latest "excursions" had left her exhausted and in need of sustenance. Good thing she went out earlier.

She was amazed at Zatanna's abilities. Zee insisted she never used any magic in their lovemaking, but Selina was not so sure - she surely could not be _that_ good without a spell or two. The thought made Selina shiver: if her beloved really was that skilled, then she was one very lucky girl...

As usual, their little "playtime" had lasted quite awhile, and it was now dark. Selina had hoped to get back to Gotham before it was nightfall in California. As much as she enjoyed staying at Zatanna's San Fransico apartment, she really needed to get home to Isis and her other cats. They could only last so long without supervision.

But right now Selina needed a drink... and not of Zee. After she had gotten one - milk, of course - from the fridge, she went to return to the bedroom where her sexy girlfriend was sleeping noiselessly, when something caught her eye. Looking at the desk near the window, she noticed Zatanna's laptop was still running. Selina was about to dismiss it when she noticed what was on the screen.

Walking upto the computer, she saw the details of the Vegas venue they would be going to, with an accompanying photo. Selina recognised it as the Dini Deck. She had robbed the place several years ago. Quite a decent haul, too.

Selina wondered why she did not realise she had been to the place before, when she initially read the letter. Maybe she was just too excited to tell Zee... or maybe, as sappy as it sounded, her mind was too clouded when just _thinking_ of her lover. She smirked; that sounded _really_ cheesy.

Her mind went back to when she successfully robbed the Dini Deck; it had been a good night, and she had not needed more than half an hour of hacking and bypassing the security measures.

It had been a long time since Selina had been to Vegas - she had spent most of the past couple of years in Gotham. She remembered how relatively easy it had been to get into the vault. The place definitely needed better security.

Had it gotten some in the intervening years? Selina was curious - another trait she shared with her beloved cats.

She sat down infront of the computer. It would not hurt to check...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 6

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Selina rolled her eyes at the hotel doorman. "_Noo_," she drawled. "I've never been here before."

The doorman looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure? I never forget a face."

"That must be some trick," Selina said. "Unless you don't get many people through these doors."

"Selina, please," Zatanna whined. "Be nice."

"_Fine_. For you." She returned her attention to the doorman. "Now will you have someone take our bags, or are you just going to ogle me?"

"Selina!" Zee looked at the doorman. "We don't need any help with our bags. We'll be fine on our own."

"You _could_ just 'magic' them to our room," suggested Selina.

"Yes, that would be a tremendous way of keeping a low profile, wouldn't it?" Zatanna began pulling her bag along its wheels, into the hotel lobby.

Selina followed her, making one last look at the doorman. "And eyes off my girlfriend, too."

After the women had checked in at reception and made it into the lift, Zatanna looked at her partner. "You didn't have to be so rude."

"Yes, I did," came the reply. "I won't have him leering at my woman - as impossible as it is not to."

"That's not what I meant. I... " Zee was cut off by Selina's hand on her backside, pinching tightly. "_Selina_!"

Selina smirked. "I've never been alone in an elevator with you. I... "

"_Enough_!" came the sharp command, and Selina's eyes widened. She looked at her spouse, and saw no playfulness, no amusement. Zatanna was serious. Selina realised something was wrong.

"Zee, come on, I... I didn't mean anything b... "

"Selina, please... " Her beloved sounded tired. "Just stop."

Selina frowned. "No." Zatanna looked at her, but the Catwoman remained determined. Silently, she reached over and halted the lift. "Tell me what's wrong."

Zatanna sighed. "_Have_ you been here before?"

Selina considered denying it, but decided it was pointless. "Yes," she said. "Years ago."

"For a heist?"

"Yes," sighed Selina. "Come on, darling. You know I... _was_ a burglar."

"I know," Zatanna said. "It's just... _ugh_, forget it."

Selina went towards her spouse. "Not if you're upset."

Zatanna looked down. "I... I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" asked Selina. "I want us to enjoy ourselves," she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Tomorrow night you'll put on a magnificent show, and I'll be there, front and centre, to see you in all your glory."

"Promise?"

"What's gotten into you?" Selina ran her hand through Zatanna's hair. "You've been acting odd since we arrived. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just tired," Zee repeated. "I need to rest." She gave a slight smile. "Especially if I'm going to put on a magnificent show."

Selina eyed her cautiously. "If you're sure you're just tired." She pressed the button, making the lift move again. They spent the rest of the journey in silence. By the time they had reached their hotel room and put their bags down, Selina decided to test the waters again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Zatanna stood still for a moment, then turned to face her. Before Selina knew what was happening, Zee forced her lips on hers. Holding eachother tightly, the two women instinctively moved towards the bed, Zee falling backwards onto the mattress, taking Selina down with her. Seperating their lips, Zee looked up at her girlfriend. "I love you so much," she breathed. "So very, very much."

Selina was silent. Whatever had come over her beloved had her all over the place. One minute angry, then exasperated, then quiet, and now... passionate. But Selina could sense something else. There was a _need_ in Zatanna's tone. Almost like she was pleading with her in some fashion. "Right back at you," whispered Selina, not a hint of tease in her own voice. They then kissed again, their bodies melding into the bed...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 7

Closing the call, Selina set her phone on the bed with a sigh. She had just finished talking with Holly back at Gotham, with whom she had left Isis and her other cats. It was not the first time the young woman had cared for Selina's beloved pets: many times in the past she did so while Selina was out of town. Though this was unique in that it was the first time it was not because the Catwoman was doing a job.

Or at least, that was what Selina intended.

The recent happenings upon arriving at the hotel and her girlfriend's erratic behaviour had temporarily distracted Selina, but now that she was alone due to Zatanna going to the Dini Deck to discuss business, she had time to think. And what was on Selina's mind was rather... inflammatory.

She had indeed investigated the security detail on the Dini Deck, and it _had_ been improved since she robbed the place years ago. It would be quite a challenge to do so again.

And... the Catwoman liked a challenge.

She could not help it. Before she knew what she was doing, Selina was hacking into the building's private banks and downloading blueprints of the vault layout. Since then, she was thinking of ways to outmanoeuvre and beat the security systems. Mandatory lovemaking with her girlfriend had negated further investigation. Add to that the packing and preparation, and the two days since Zee had decided to do the show had zipped by. But now that they had arrived, and Selina clearly had alot of time on her hands... it would be the perfect time to make proper plans. She had even snuck along her costume and a few gadgets.

But... she should not be making plans! She was a criminal no longer... she had promised her spouse her thieving days were behind her. Indeed, though Zee never said it, Selina knew it was a vital condition on their coupling. Zatanna would not tolerate any burglarising. She would dump Selina in a heartbeat - and Selina would _not_ let that happen. She loved Zatanna... she wanted to be with the magician for the rest of her life.

_But_ ... they needed money. Selina intended the rest of her life to be a very, very long time alongside Zee.

Selina realised what she was feeling now was relatively new: fear. Fear at loss. It just showed how much she was in love - not even the fear of losing Bruce would have stopped her from a job. But now, the thought of losing Zee filled her with dread. If she knew what the Catwoman was contemplating...

Unless... Zatanna never found out.

If Selina robbed the vault then she and Zee need not work again for years, if they spent wisely. Selina could "introduce" the money at incremental rates so that her partner did not get suspicious, and use her apartment as a "safehouse" for the cash, as she had done so many times in the past. Selina knew she could empty the vault easily... the last few months of inaction had not robbed her of her thieving skills. And this way, Zee would be free of having to work again and would be all hers. The thought sent chills down Selina's spine.

But another feeling crept into Selina's heart... guilt. If Zatanna found out, that would be it. As surprised as Selina was at the notion, she feared her heart would shatter if Zee broke up with her.

Could she risk it? If it worked out, then they would be set for years. Neither of them would have to work. Frankly, the idea of finding a proper job... well, it made Selina feel unsure. And if it was one thing she hated, it was self-doubt. Besides, the thrill of doing what only the Catwoman could do was intoxicating.

The result would be worth it. Her and her life partner, with all the money they could want for a long, long time.

As before, Selina was acting before she knew it. She got her own laptop from her bag and accessed the Dini Deck vault blueprints, before connecting it to her portable printer. However, she did pause at as she hovered the mouse at the "Print" option.

She and Zatanna would be set...

And she would be the Catwoman again...

She clicked on "Print"...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 8

Zatanna was worried.

Selina had been acting out of sorts all day. Distracted, quiet, not at all like the woman Zee had fallen in love with. Ever since she returned from her meeting with Mr. Dini, the magician had noticed how odd her spouse was behaving. Usually Selina could not keep her hands off her, but right now, it seemed she was a million miles away.

It did not take much thinking to know the reason. Selina was obviously freaked out by Zatanna's own strange actions when they arrived in Las Vegas. But Zee could not help it. She was so worried, so stressed out about this trip that her emotions were everywhere. She was worried that Selina might return to crime; she was angry that she was even thinking ill of her love; she was desperate to be with her, near her, to keep her by her side. When Selina used the term "make _love_", Zee had nearly burst into joyous tears.

All those conflicting thoughts had emerged at one time or another since they arrived. No wonder Selina was weirded out.

Zatanna had now returned to their hotel room, leaving Selina to settle with the downstairs restaurant. She was glad of the momentary solace, to be honest. She once again needed to calm her feelings. They were getting out of hand.

Zee knew she had to get past this. She loved Selina with every fibre of her being, and she felt - prayed - Selina felt the same. The woman had reformed - she would not risk losing Zee over burglarising. Zatanna was hoping with all her might that was true. And for her part, she knew she had to trust her girlfriend. Relationships were give-and-take; if Selina had given up her old life, then Zee had to take her at her word. Eventhough this was the infamous Catwoman she was dealing with, Zee had to believe that Selina cared about her as much she said she did. That the love was not simply one-sided: that _they_ were truly in love with _eachother_.

Zatanna stopped pacing around the room, just as she realised she had been doing so to begin with, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Selina would be up soon, and she wanted to be calm and collected when she got there. Zee knew she had to stop acting crazy, so that her beloved would be the same, outgoing woman the magician adored.

Besides that, she had a show to do tonight! Eventhough she was so skilled she could perform a simple stage show without even trying, Zatanna never liked to be complacent - especially if... no, _as_... her girlfriend would be in the front row. Zee wanted to be her best for her.

Zatanna sat down on Selina's side on the bed. Breathing in again, she leaned back and balanced herself with her hands on the mattress. She was feeling better, more confident when her foot swung slightly under the bed and hit something. Surprised, Zee frowned - there should not be anything laying under a hotel bed, surely. She got to her feet, then down on her knees, bending down to look under the bed. Laying there was a thin box.

Zee reached under the bed and pulled the box out. She recognised it instantly. A chill went down her spine.

It was what Selina carried her catsuit in back when she used to go out while visiting Zee either in San Francisco or Shadowcrest.

Zatanna went numb. Slowly she began to lift the lid. She hoped it was just Selina's dress she would wear to the show.

Her heart nearly broke when she saw the costume.

And it was not the only thing there.

Tears began flowing down Zatanna's cheeks...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 9

Selina opened the door with a sigh. "Sorry I'm late. The waiter kept trying to get my nu... "

"_What the hell is THIS?_"

Selina stopped dead at the piece of paper that had been shoved infront of her face.

The blueprints to the vault.

"And what's the meaning of _THIS?_" Zatanna yelled, holding out the catsuit with her other hand.

Selina's eyes went wide. For possibly the first time in her life, she was speechless. "I... I... "

"How could you _do_ this to me?" Zee cried, tears streaming. She almost threw the items in her hands on the floor. "You promised, Selina! _You promised_!"

Selina did not know what to do, to say. How had Zee found her secret stash? She thought she had hidden it where it would never be found, underneath her side of the bed. "I... I... " she repeatedly stammered.

"All this was just so you could do another robbery!" Zee was hysterical. "I thought you _loved me_, Selina! You said you _loved me_!"

"I do!" shouted Selina. "I love you more than anything! Zee, this... this isn't what it looks like... "

"Bullshit!" Selina's eyes widened at her lover's profanity. "What else could it be? I find plans for a bank job along with your costume - and equipment! What _else_ can it be, Selina? You were never interested in seeing me perform! All this was just so you could pull a heist!"

"_No_!" Selina was panicking. All her plans had blown up in her face. She had to calm Zee down before things escalated. "Zee, I... I was doing it for _us_!"

"_For US_?" It only made Zatanna more angry. "Selina, if you do this, there _is no us_!"

Selina's own temper was beginning to rise. "I'm trying to _help_ you! This... this money is for us!"

"I don't care about money! I love _you_! I only want _YOU_, Selina!" Throwing the blueprints and costume on the bed behind her, Zee covered her crying eyes with her hands. "You _never_ loved me! You just wanted to use me for crime!"

Now Selina was pissed off herself. "How can you say that? I gave up _everything_ for you! I _LOVE_ you, Zee! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Then _why_ are you doing this?" Sobbing, Zatanna tried to wipe the tears away, to no avail. "If you love me, why are you planning on robbing? You've even written down the best time to do it! When everyone will be at my show! You... you were going to miss my show!"

"No!" Selina was trying to think of the best way to calm her girlfriend, but had she been calmer she would have known that was impossible. "Only... only the start! I was going to be as quick as possible, then get back a... "

"_Stop!_" The magician was breathing heavily. "You're only making it _worse_! I can't believe you'd do this to me, Selina! After everything I went through... all the questions and accusations I had to put up with from the League! You know they don't like you! But I thought I saw something different... I thought you _LOVED ME_!"

"I _do_! That's why I have to do this! It's just this once! We need the money, Zee! I _have_ to do this!"

"It'll _never_ be 'just once'! You'll find ways of doing it again! If you do this, it's _OVER_ between us!" Zatanna had laid the ultimatum. "It's crime or _me_, Selina! I mean it - I can't be with a thief! You have to _choose_ - because we _can't_ be together if you go back to crime!"

Selina's own eyes were watering. The thought of not being with Zee was unbearable. "Please, just _listen_... !"

"_No_!" yelled the magician. "Choose, Selina! Me or the money! If you love me, prove it!"

Tears were now pouring down Selina's face too. "_Prove_ it? You still don't believe I love you? How can you be that _stupid_?" she blurted out.

"I must've been stupid for trusting you!" yelled Zatanna. "You don't love me! I must've been _insane_!"

"Then why don't you _make_ me, huh?" Selina was beyond control now. "Go on! Everyone seems to think you put a spell on me in the first place, so you probably _did_! So why don't you just do it again and make me forget about crime?"

Zatanna paused for a few moments, staring wide-eyed. "_How DARE you?_" she eventually erupted. "I've _NEVER_ put a spell on you to make you love me! I _NEVER WOULD_! _I love you_!"

"Tell that to your so-called friends!" shouted Selina. "They can't believe we're together - maybe they're right to!"

"_NO_!" Zatanna pushed past Selina and headed for the door. "You _KNOW_ that's not true!" Standing in the now open doorway, she looked back at her beloved, her voice now quiet, all yelled out. "You... you've broken my heart, Selina," she whispered.

With that, she ran out, slamming the door behind her...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 10

Selina stared at the two outfits laid out on the bed.

They might as well have been doorways. For each one led to a different path.

A beautiful, purple cocktail dress.

And her black catsuit.

Selina glared silently at them.

She had no idea what to do.

It had been a couple of hours since their argument. Though "argument" was too light a word. As was "fight". What they had was... all but a breakup.

She had tried to catch up with Zatanna, but the magician had disappeared. Selina had wanted to go to the Dini Deck's auditorium, but she did not have much time to make final preparations for the heist... and still make it back for Zee's show.

Though it seemed that was a moot point, now.

Closing her eyes, Selina's face was covered with fresh tears. How did this happen? How had she allowed it to go so wrong, so quickly? Why did she not hide her costume better? Why... why did she bring it in the first place?

She knew why. She reasoned it was because the couple needed the money - but it was not the full reason. Part of her wanted to be the Catwoman again. She wanted to feel the thrill of the "chase". The risk of being caught. True, their money state was not ideal, but it was not the full reason she had planned the heist, really. Zee was right. They would get by just fine.

Selina had had trouble hiding her guilt. After she had printed off the vault map and Zee had returned from her business meeting, the couple had gone to the hotel restaurant for a romantic meal. Selina wanted to enjoy their evening out, but her own guilt had ruined it. She hoped Zatanna did not see how quiet, how withdrawn Selina was, but the magician was not stupid: if she loved Selina as much as she said she did - and indeed, as much as Selina loved her - then she surely noticed.

Selina's heart ached. Her worst fears were coming true. If she did the job, she knew her beautiful magic lady would leave her. She would be alone once more. After Bruce, Slam, all of her previous lovers... she thought Zee was "The One". She was not lying when she said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the heroine. And she knew she had come to that decision on her own.

Groaning, Selina thought back to what she had said to her beloved. Holding her head, she could not help a sob escape. How could she have said those things? She accused Zee of the very thing the Leaguers had. How _could_ she? Selina knew it was untrue... she felt it in her heart. Her love for Zee was real.

More tears ran down as she looked back at the two items of clothing. One led to a lifetime of bliss with the woman she adored. The other led to what gave her her kicks - being the Catwoman was like a drug. To be the greatest, most stealthy thief in the world. Could she really give that up?

Numbly, Selina began reaching out for her costume. Her hand stopped and hovered over it. Part of her wanted to _get_ over it, to put the suit on confidently, as she had done countless times before. To be the infamous Catwoman. Doing what she did better than anyone else.

But... she wanted to be with Zatanna. Wanted the woman so bad it hurt. She loved Zee more than anything.

Did she not?

She had been the Catwoman most of her adult life. The thieving, criminal Catwoman. She had been with Zatanna for five months. Her perfect, adoring, _adorable_ Zatanna. She loved being the Catwoman. But she also loved Zee.

Which did she love more?

Her hand moved over to the dress, but remained above it. She hated this. Hated the indecision. She was known for her decisiveness, her ability to process any situation and act accordingly. But now, when her heart was at stake... she was frozen solid.

Her love of thrillseeking versus her love for her magic lady.

Closing her eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the tears that refused to end, Selina knew it was time. The window of opportunity to rob the Dini Deck dry was closing. If she did it, Selina knew she would be going home alone, but with enough money for a lifetime. And still the infamous Catwoman.

Or spend a lifetime with the woman she loved.

She had to make a decision. _Now_.

A lifetime with her love of _things_... or her love of Zee?

Her eyes shooting open, Selina gasped.

She knew what she had to do...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 11

Showtime.

Not that Zatanna cared in the slightest.

She had never felt as bad as she did tonight. This was the worst night of her life. Her heart had been shattered, surely beyond repair. The woman she loved had betrayed her.

Zatanna stood backstage - it would be mere minutes before the curtain was raised and she would be on. But she did not want to perform; for the first time ever, the thought of doing her show filled her with dread, as it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Selina had destroyed her. By pulling a heist while she was supposed to be enjoying seeing Zee perform, she had broken the magician's heart. It took all of Zatanna's willpower not to run from the building and go back to Shadowcrest in tears.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Selina was the love of her life. She adored the woman with every ounce of her being. Every lover that had come before - even Bruce and John - could not hope to compare with Selina. A part of Zee knew it was outrageous, to fall in love with a thief. But she indeed saw something more in the Catwoman, something pure and good. When she had returned her feelings, Zee felt like she finally found "The One" - the person with whom she was to spend the rest of her life.

But now... it was in ruins. Because of Selina's treachary, Zatanna felt all but dead inside. How could she have trusted her? All of her Justice League teammates' concerns, warnings and outright accusations... were right. How _could_ Zatanna have fallen for a known criminal? Especially the Catwoman? Her reputation was legendary. Not even the Batman could steer her away from crime - what made Zatanna think _she_ could? The magician surely was insane.

The stagehand's movements toward the curtain's rope grabbed Zatanna's attention. This was it. There was no turning back. Not that she would have done, really - she was too much of a professional to run out on a job. True, there had been times in the past that she was feeling down before a show, not really feeling like it. But this was obviously different: she just wanted to crawl away and die.

Though no one would know the meaning, Zatanna's depressed state was even reflected in her attire. She had intended to wear her white, lowcut corset during the show, to further show off to Selina - in this case, her healthy cleavage. But instead, Zatanna wore her original vest which covered everything. In a way, it was a shield against further pain.

How could Selina do this to her? How could she accuse Zee of brainwashing her? The idea made Zatanna sick: she had not - and _would_ not - ever do that to the woman she cherished. If they were to be together, it would be of Selina's own volition. And Zee thought that was the case. Clearly she had been wrong.

Once a criminal, always a criminal, as Ollie would - and _did_ - say...

"Ms. Zatara," the stagehand said, though Zatanna barely noticed. "Ten seconds."

Sighing, Zatanna resigned herself to what she had to do. Normally, her show would be the easiest thing in the world. But now...

She... had to focus. Forget about Selina. Forget about her broken heart. She had a job to do.

Before she knew it, the curtain was up, and she was met with the sight of hundreds of patrons. The clapping fell on deaf ears, as had Mr. Dini's introduction. It did not matter if there was one-million people in attendance - Zee only cared about one. And she would be elsewhere. Doing _her_ job. A heist.

Breaking Zatanna's heart.

Stepping into the spotlight, Zatanna tried to put on a brave face. She reckoned her fake smile would not have fooled a three-year-old. "L... ladies and gentlemen," she said through gritted teeth. "Thank you. It's... an honour to be here tonight. And now... let... "

She stopped. As she had scanned her eyes emptily around the audience, she noticed...

In the front row...

Selina.

Zatanna was dumbfounded.

In her purple dress, Selina was sat there, looking more beautiful than Zee had ever seen her. She could not believe it.

"... let... "

Zatanna glared as everything around her melted away. All her focus was on Selina.

She gave the magician a loving, knowing smile, nodding ever so slightly. A single tear trickled down Zee's face.

A hush came over the auditorium. For everyone else, things got slightly uncomfortable. But all Zatanna was aware of was her lover as a smile crept on her own face.

Selina seemed to feel the audience's confusion, however, and raised her eyebrows minutely. Zatanna was brought out of her reverie - Selina had silently reminded her where she was.

Smiling wide, Zee tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and towards the other patrons. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said confidently. "Let us begin!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 12

Zatanna barely knew what was happening.

After her show had ended and the curtain fell, a small throng of people approached her - VIPs, she reckoned - requesting autographs. She had obliged, but would not be surprised if her writings were incomprehensible scribbles, for all her attention was on Selina's whereabouts. Sure enough, the woman had quickly appeared and forced her way through the signature seekers, grabbing Zee's hand and yanking her away. A tiny part of the magician felt bad for the patrons, but her heart _needed_ to be with Selina right now.

The couple strode - or did they run? - to the backstage dressing room area. Once they reached Zatanna's room, Selina all but shoved her inside, before locking the door. Seamlessly, she then grabbed Zee by the cheeks and forced her lips on her. Zatanna eagerly accepted them.

"I'm sorry!" Selina said between kisses. "I'm so, so sorry! Please! Please forgive me!"

"It's OK," Zee said, though just like her spouse's, the words were cut up by kisses.

"I didn't mean it!" Selina whined, resting her forehead against her lover's. "I'm so sorry for everything I said! Please... still say you love me... "

"I always will," the magician said. "With all my heart."

Selina's smile was incredible. "I love you so much," she breathed. "Don't leave me... I didn't mean it... All the awful things I said... I was angry! Don't leave me... I love you so much... "

Zee answered the best way she knew how, with a kiss that left Selina breathless. Which, of course, led to much more...

Over an hour later, both women were naked and exhausted, sprawled on the dressing room sofa. Selina was wrapped around Zatanna like... well, like a cat. If Zee was so whimsical, she would have thought her girlfriend was trying to keep her from getting away. Not to mention Selina kept kissing her - not that the magician was complaining. "I'm so sorry," said Selina.

"Selina, please," Zee replied. "_I_ should be saying sorry. For doubting you."

Selina frowned. "_No_. You... you were right. I... " The woman paused, but Zee stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I... I _was_ missing... " Selina obviously found the words hard to come out. "... missing the thrill of robbing. But... I realised... I... I realised what I would _lose_ compared to what I would gain... and... " She then kissed Zatanna tenderly. "I can't lose you," she breathed. "After everything... I _can't_ lose you." She then held Zee's hand as a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't leave me."

Zatanna wiped the tears from her beloved's cheeks. "Never," she said. "I love you more than anything, Selina. You... you have no idea... I'd die without you."

Selina kissed her again, and at that moment Zee knew true magic. The love she had for Selina was beyond anything else.

Looking into the magician's eyes, Selina spoke as submittedly as Zee had ever heard. "Make love to me... "

Zatanna happily obliged...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Identity Crisis never happened here... or at least, not Zatanna's brainwashing of Selina to become a do-gooder. Other than, it's pretty much pre-New 52._

* * *

PART 13

Selina mused the Dini Deck must have been a brothel.

For her and her lover to not be disturbed for the two-and-a-half hours since the curtain call, surely meant the place was either shut, or just never closed. For there they were, now having moved from the sofa to the dressing room floor, still wrapped in eachother's bodies, exhausted from their latest lovemaking. And not a single knock at the door. At least, neither had heard one. Though their attentions _were_ sort of diverted...

Though tired, Selina could not sleep. The guilt she felt was still consuming her. How _could_ she? How could she have placed a heist above the woman she loved? But she had not lied to Zee - she _did_ miss crime. Or rather, the _thrill_ of crime. _But_ compared to the thrill of being with her beloved, of spending her life with the magician - that was something beyond any price a haul would garner.

Selina thought back to earlier. How, once she realised what she had to _keep_ as opposed to what she would _lose_... She loved Zatanna with all her heart. She _had_ to be with her.

She had chosen the dress.

It had been a close call, to be sure. Selina was not in her front row seat two minutes before the curtain rose. But once she saw her darling on stage, lit up like an angel, she _knew_ she had made the right choice. Selina _had_ to be with Zatanna Zatara for the rest of her life.

Robbery? Good luck comparing to her beloved Zee!

Indeed, she knew that as long as they stayed together, connecting by their love, they would be OK. All the questions, accusations, worries and yes, problems - they would be defeatable. As long as they were together, she and Zee would survive - and _thrive_.

Selina closed her eyes. How _could_ she have considered crime over Zee? She remembered tearing up the vault blueprints - the pieces were still strewn on the hotel room floor. The time it took to get on her dress and rush down to the auditorium left no time to clean up. In a way, Selina was pleased - Zatanna would _see_ that she had not done the heist. Selina had a good memory, but those blueprints proved the vault security was quite complicated. Even _she_ would have needed to take the plans with her.

Of course, there was _another_ reason for the haste. Another thing to do before she had sat in her show seat.

But Selina could think about that later.

Selina had chosen her lover over crime, and she was... thrilled. Yes, _thrilled_. A different feeling to the thrill of crime, but surely even more potent.

However, she still felt guilty. She reckoned she would do so for a long time. That in itself was a novelty.

"Are you alright?"

Zee's question brought Selina out of her musings. "More than alright," she said, before pulling her girlfriend closer for a kiss. They melted together, neither wanting it to end. Only the need for air made their lips separate reluctantly. "I'm sorry... " Selina whispered.

Grinning, Zatanna gave her another tender kiss. "Enough," she breathed. "I won't have you all apologetic. That's not the woman I fell for."

"And what kind of woman did you fall for?" asked Selina. Though she was trying to lighten the mood, a part of her was curious as to how a woman so perfect as Zee could have fallen in love with someone as infamous as her.

"One who's confident," Zee said, kissing her again. "Strong." Another kiss. "Won't give up." Another. "Loving." Again. "And when it matters, is a good person. I saw it in you, darling. I knew you were capable of good."

"Really?"

Zatanna nodded. "I love you, Selina Kyle. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear trickled down Selina's face. She had never been the recipient of such affection. "Do... you mean that?"

"More than I've ever meant anything."

Taking a deep breath, Selina hugged Zee closer. "You sure know how to make a girl feel important, my magic lady."

"If they're worth it," the magician responded. As she nuzzled into Selina, Zee glanced up at the wall clock. "Oh my!" she suddenly cried, though Selina's hold on her kept her from sitting up. "Look at the time!"

Selina made no move to let her go. "I wondered when you'd notice."

"Selina! We've been here for nearly three hours! We have to get back to the hotel!"

"Do we have to?" moaned Selina. "I'm _purrfectly_ comfy right here."

Zee's cheeks heated up. She loved when Selina purred. "Sweetheart... we... we have to! We... oh no! I have to see Mr. Dini! I have to thank him for letting me perform! I... "

Selina chuckled. "Calm down, hon. I'm sure he probably thinks we've already gone back to the hotel."

Zatanna appeared to relax a little. "But... but I still have to see him."

"Tomorrow," suggested Selina. "Now just calm down. Besides, I don't think I can stomach the hotel doorman again."

"You _were_ rude to him," the magician said.

"He deserved it." Selina _humphed_. "Imagine him ogling you right in front of me."

"It probably never crossed his mind we were together."

"It should have done," said Selina. She suddenly felt unsure again, darting her eyes to Zee. "F... for all he knew, we could have been married."

Zatanna looked surprised. "W... well, that _would_ have been a shock for him!" She then rested her head on her spouse's bosom.

For the next few minutes, the room was silent.

"Shall we?"

Zee looked up at Selina's question. "Shall we what?"

Selina took another deep breath. She gave a quick yet deep kiss to her beloved before looking around the dressing room. Seeing her purse a few feet away, she disentangled herself from Zee, sat up and reached for it. "Selina... ?" the magician asked, frowning as she herself sat up.

Without saying anything, Selina opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. As she unfolded it she turned back to Zatanna. Once the paper was all flat she looked at Zee... and held it out for her to see.

Zatanna looked down at the paper... and gasped. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Selina... i... is this... i... "

"A marriage licence?" Selina finished for her. "Yes." With her free hand she took one of her girlfriend's, squeezing it. "Or at least, a copy. The real one's in the mail."

Zee looked at her, dumbfounded. "W... what... h... how did you... ?"

"A certain pointy-eared billionaire we both know who has alot of influence," answered Selina. "I managed to get it sorted just before your show."

Zee was clearly speechless. Her eyes darted from the form to the woman infront of her, over and over again. She then focused on the paper. "W... what are you... ?"

"Marry me, Zee," whispered Selina.

The magician glared at her girlfriend. Selina decided she looked incredibly cute when confused. "Are... are you serious... ?" she breathed.

"More than I've ever been about anything," said Selina. "_I_ love _you_, Zatanna Zatara. I want us to be married. That's just how serious I am about you... how important you are to me." She then kissed Zee tenderly. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were pouring down Zatanna's face. Selina wondered if she had made a mistake - rushed too quickly. But part of her did not want to wait anymore - she needed the magician to know how much she loved her. "Zee... ?" she said cautiously.

Slowly, incrementally, a smile formed on Zatanna's face. "Yes... " she whispered. The smile became a huge grin. "_YES_!" she yelped, wrapping her arms around Selina's neck, kissing her passionately. "Oh, God, _yes_!" she said after breaking the contact. "I _love_ you, Selina! Of _course_ I'll marry you! You... " She failed to hold back a sob. "You _do_ love me... "

The relief Selina felt was enormous. She and Zee would be together... forever.

She wiped her girlfriend's tears from her face. "You better believe it... " With that, she leaned in for another kiss.

They never did get back to the hotel that night.

THE END


End file.
